Diabolik lovers yaoi
by Avrilcrak
Summary: Subaru x shu x ruki x yuma\ Ayato x laito x kou \Azusa x reiji x kanato
1. Diabolik lovers yaoi 1

Diabolik lovers yaoi (cap 1)

WARNING:si el yaoi no es de tu agrado y tampoco las cocinas explotadas no leas esto ya que podría contener contenido de este AVISADO EN SERIO MUY AVISADO!

Narra subaru

Reiji me había dicho que por ordenes del viejo habría una cena con nuestros medios hermanos los mukami,yo había quedado a cargo de poner la mesa

Subaru:por fina acabó ha?

Kanato:vamos shu sal con yui-san, ayato,laito y yo!sal tantito

Shu:quien te pidió que suplicarás?

Kanato:yui-san y los otros dos

Shu:pues no voy

Laito:amargetix

Shu:tengo planes y nos los cancelaré!

Ayato:bien te perderás del maratón de takoyakis!

Shu:me importa poco

Como siempre eran tan molestos,me dispuse a dormir un poco ya que eran las 20:00y los mukami llegarían a las 23:30 así que fui a mi habitación

Fin de la narración de subaru

Narra ruki

Yo iba camino con mis hermanos a la mansion de los sakamaki,iba pensando en mis planes después de la cena(eeeeh!)

Kou:enserio ruki-kun tus planes son hoy después de la cena?

Azusa:si ruki mejor vamos con eva (yui),laito y ayato a la ciudad

Yuma:no piensas cancelar?

Ruki:no!

Fin de la narración de ruki

Narra shu

Esperaba con anclas a que llegaran los mukami para cenar rápido y ir a mis planes

Ya eran las 23:18 no tardaban en llegar,subí a avisar a subaru que bajara por órdenes de reiji y lo que me encontré fue gracioso

Fin de la narración de shu

Narra subaru

Había despertado y por curiosidad mire el reloj de mi habitación,vi que era tarde y me empezó a sacar la ropa (lol)rápidamente y me puse el traje que me había dado reiji(si saben que shu esta mirando ¿no?)

Estaba apuntó de anudar la corbata pero no se como

Fin de la narración de subaru

Subaru:aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Maldita corbata

Jajajajaja se escuchó una risa conocida para subaru

Subaru:shu sal de ahí bastardo!

Shu:hola necesitas ayuda?

Subaru:no!

Shu:pues yo creó que si

Shu empezó a amarrar la corbata de subaru

Subaru:desde cu cuando estabas ahí?(dice nervioso y viendo a otro lado que no fuera la cara de su hermano)

Shu:desde que te levantaste y te sacaste la ropa

Subaru:...o ok (dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas)

Shu estaba agarrando la corbata de subaru aún cuando estaba ya anudada (lol)y lo veía fijamente notando su sonrrojo

Subaru:qu que?vallamos a cenar!

Shu:ha? Oh si vamos

En la cocina

Narra subaru

Llegamos a la cocina ya todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares y note algo extraño

Ruki y shu intercambiaron miradas rápidamente y se voltearon a otro lado

Estaba confusión sido pero no le di importancia y empezamos a cenar

Fin de la narracion de subaru

Al final de la cena todos se despidieron y desaparecieron para ir a sus planes

Subaru salió a los rosales y en menos de 10 minutos regreso a la casa

Narra subaru

Iba camino a mi habitación y pase enfrente de la puerta de shu y escuche unos ruidos extraños de adentro y abrí un poco la puerta lo que vi nunca en mi putabida lo olvidare

Estaba mi hermano shu en calzoncillos encima de ruki mukami que se encontraba casi sin los calzóncillos

Fin de la narración de subaru

Los ojos de subaru se abrieron de par en par

Ruki:subaru?!

Los tres se paralizaron,el primero en reaccionar fue subaru que salió corriendo a su habitación después shu que salió atrás de el para explicarle que había pasado y ruki después para hablar con subaru

Narra subaru

No sabía por que ellos dos iban a hacer "eso"pero es seguro que me he traumado

Entre rápido a mi a habitación y me encerré en mi ataúd,shu entro buscándome seguido de ruki

Fin de la narración de subaru

Shu:subaru?!sal! Dejame explicarte que viste!

Subaru:se muy muy bien que he visto así que larguense!

Ruki:oye sólo hablemos!

Subaru:no quiero!

Shu:bueno entonces no te molesta que lo hagamos aquí!(dijo guñandole el ojo a ruki jalandolo encima del ataúd)

Los dos mayores se empezaron a besar soltando gemidos y jadeos que subaru escuchaba

Subaru:putos pervertidos!bajen de aquí dejenme en paz!

Shu:hasta que habrás mmmmn (dijo mientras ruki lo besaba otra vez)

Subaru:aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Subaru soltó una patada que lanzó a los otros dos por los aires y valieron

Shu:te tengo!(se puso en cima de su hermanito)

Ruki:yo lo agarró de los brazos!

Subaru:sueltenme!

Subaru gritaba pero sintió que cuando se movía shu rosaba su miembro

Ruki:oye!callate

Shu:tenemos suerte de que todos se fueran a la ciudad

Subaru:sueltenme!

Ruki:oye callate arruinas la situación...

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se quedaron así unos segundos,shu veía de arriba a abajo a los dos cuando se movió para intentar besar a ruki sintio que el miembro de subaru estaba erecto

Subaru:mn

Ruki y shu rieron al ver eso y empezaron a lamer el rostro y cuello de subaru

Subaru:mmmn ma malditos dejenme

Shu:callate nosotros...

Ruki:te haremos sentir muy bien

Subaru:que?!no!

Shu y ruki lanzaron a subaru a la cama de la habitación y con trabajos lo desvistieron dejandolo igual que ellos

Subaru:ha no dejenme!

Ruki:lo estas deseando

Shu:tu cuerpo te contradice hermanito

Shu beso a subaru y ruki lamia su pecho

Shu:haaaa te gusto no es asi?

Ruki:veamos como besas

Ruki beso a subaru

Ruki:mmmm besas bien para ser tan violento

Subaru:haaaa haaaa no

Shu y ruki se quitaron lo que quedaba de ropa y la de subaru también

Shu:di que lo deseas

Subaru:no no lo aceptaré

Ruki:dilo sólo di que si

Subaru:no!

Shu:en ese caso...

Shu empezó a tocar a su hermano subaru sólo soltaba gemidos

Ruki:haaaa ves como te contradices?me estas tocando

Subaru:mmmmn haaaa

Shu:esta noche será intensa hermanito jajaja

Subaru:que?no!...

Y esa noche fue intensa para los tres (en serio fue muy harecore)

Bueno este es el primer capítulo y también la primera vez que escribo algo así mi reacción era esta

Aaaaaay pero que coño hago con mi vida!XD

Este fic al igual que el otro de dl se subirán diario


	2. Diabolik lovers yaoi 2

Diabolik lovers yaoi (cap 2)

WARNING:este cap contiene una cocina explotada everywhere así que si no te gusta esto ni el yaoi no leas esto ya que podría contener esto AVISADO EN SERIO MUY AVISADO

Subaru despertó abrazado de su hermano shu y ruki abrazándolo por la espalda

Narra subaru

Desperté con ellos dos,en ese momento shu despertó y me miró muy zukulemtamente ESPERA SHU ME PARECE ZUKULEMTO?!en ese momento el rompio el silencio

Shu:hola...hermanito..mira a ruki

Subaru:*miró a ruki*pensé que dormias

Ruki:dormí poco por ver sus hermosas caras *se acercó a subaru*me calientan

Shu:oye hermanito disfrutaste tu primera vez?

Subaru:...hee si aauuch!

Ruki:jeje es normal que te duela yo y shu te dimos fuerte

Subaru:en serio es normal?

Shu:si...yo y ruki nos sentimos así la primera vez que lo hicimos

Subaru:oigan y los demás ya deberían haber regresado

Ruki:eso no es un problema los otros se fueron a la playa

Shu:llamaron anoche preguntando que si no queríamos ir

Subaru:pero sólo fueron a la ciudad

Shu:si pero se armaron los planes,lo bueno es que te dejare que me lo hagas

Ruki:yo tambien...quiero probar que tal lo haces

Subaru:bi bien y y cuán cuando regresan los otros?

Ruki:je eso es lo mejor...

Shu:en una semana...

Subaru:quiere decir que

Shu:entrenaremos tu cuerpo

Ruki:debe ser muy excitante una semana sin nadie en la mansion solos los tres mmm se sentirá bien su-ba-ru

Shu:bien me voy a duchar hermanito piensa en lo que disfrutaste anoche y prepara tu cuerpo para esta semana

Ruki:yo me quedó contigo subarito

Subaru:esto es extraño,me lo hizo mi hermano y un mukami

Shu:haaaa aostumbrate,por cierto anoche que se fueron reiji dejó algo en el horno...

Los tres vampiros se exaltaron y bajaron corriendo a la cocina

Subaru:looool!

Ruki:¡CUIDADOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shu:la olla!

Subaru:tch *dijo mientras golpeaba la olla que iba directo hacia el*

Ruki:como de le ocurre a reiji

Shu:bien me voy a duchar ¿quien viene conmigo?

Ruki:yo yo!

Subaru:yo los esperó

Los dos vampiros subieron rápido al baño

Subaru:...como es que...paso esto?sólo de recordarlo ¿me exita?haaa no lo se...

En el baño..en la tina e.e (?)

Ruki:mmn haaa gnghaa haa...porque la sangre de un vampiro mmmmn es tan deliciosa?!

Shu:tal vez porque soy de sangre pura...por cierto yuma no recuerda nada de cuando era edgar?

Ruki:si un poco nos contó de un río...

Shu:otra cosa?!

Ruki:y que se según ahí di di dio su pri primer be beso

Shu:y porque tan nervioso?

Ruki:dice que recuerda que el que le robo su beso fue alguien rubio

Shu:aaah fu fui yo...

Ruki:es en serio?!le quitaste su primer beso a mi hermano?!

Shu:...no fue un pájaro *dijo con sarcasmo*tonto claro que fui yo

Ruki:y si le le dieras otro otro beso?...

Shu:puede que recuerde...tal vez

Ruki:cuando regrese me encargó de dejarlos solos

Shu:...es que no se si...

Ruki:si que?

Shu:si le agrade...

Ruki:que mi hermano te gusta?

Shu:...un poco...

Ruki:bien entonces me encargó de dejarlos solos en mi mansión

Shu:gra gracias...supongo

Ruki:este bien..;-)

En el cuarto de subaru

Subaru:se están tardando...iré?...o no?...aaah!si voy!

Subaru caminaba hacia el baño y escuchó algo del baño (ruki y shu que haceeeeeen)(?)

Subaru:eh chicos están bien?

Ruki:si claro de puta madre

Shu:eso haaaaaa!lo dices tu por que ahora eres seme y yo uke

Subaru:ruki te estas tirando a shu?!

Ruki:si

Subaru:bueno me voy...

Shu:quie quieres entr entrar no e es ver verdad?...mmn!

Subaru:solo de escucharte me dan escalofríos

Ruki:o eso que escuchas te calienta?haaaa!shu lo puedo hacer adentro?!aaaaaa no lo soportó

Subaru:que?

Shu:subaru entraaaaaaaaaaa!

Subaru:agh bi bien!

Subaru entró y se quedo perplejo

Subaru:que porque lo tienes así ruki?

Ruki:resulta que es más aaaaaaaaaaaaah exi exitante!

Shu:se siente bien...que subarito es muy inocente?

*si se preguntan como ruki tenía a shu era amarrado de las manos,cargándolo de las piernas y dandole "aquello"*

Buenooooooo hasta aquí

Esperó que no sea demasiado tarde para el culito de shu XD


	3. Diabolik lovers yaoi 3

Diabolik lovers yaoi (cap 3)

WARNING:esto tiene mucho mucho más lemon que los caps anteriores si no te gusta Largo de aquí ,ES EN SERIO!

Subaru:eeeeeeh!mejor me voy...

Shu:no!

Subaru:eh?eeeeehh?!como llegaste aquí tan rápido?!

Shu:sólo me desamarró ruki

Subaru:eeh! A donde vas ruki

Ruki:a la habitación de shu

Shu:subaru hermanito duchate conmigo

Subaru:que?!no pero!

Ruki:ay se ven!*dijo rápido mientras cerraba la puerta empujando a subaru hasta shu*

Shu:oye hermanito vamos duchate conmigo

Subaru:n no

Shu:lo estas deseando

Subaru:no y vi vistete

Shu:...entonces...

*shu lanzó a subaru a la tina*

Subaru:no!

Shu:solamente hay que sacar los pantalones tu camisa y ya!

Subaru:sólo los panta pantalones

Shu:ups ya quite tu bóxer jijiji

Subaru:oye que vas a hacer!?

Shu:nada sólo que quiero que lo hagas ya sabes "eso"

Subaru:que?!n no

Shu:entonces...ng!haa háa!

Subaru:qu que? No no quitate de ahí!

Shu:sólo lo lamo

Subaru:aaaaaay! A quien engaño!

*subaru jaló a shu y lo sento en "aquello"*(escritora:en serio que coño hago con mi vida)

Shu:ah!mmmmmn!su subaru

Subaru:lo pediste no?

Shu:haaa haaa!ng!pe pero nisiqui quiera...

Subaru:género los dedos?(WTF)eso no lo voy a hacer...aah!por porque te mueves

Shu:haaa haaaa nngg!lo lo te tengo que aaah!hacer

Subaru:bien!*agarró a shu de la cintura y lo movió más junto con el*

Shu:aah!agh!su subaruuuuuuuuuuu!

Subaru:mm?

Shu:eres sa salvaje nnnggg!

Subaru:oye creó que aaáh no lo soportó más!aaaaah!

Shu:que?wuaaa lo hisiste asentó!

Subaru:mira quien lo dice tu en nuestros pechos...pervertido her-ma-no-te

Shu:haaa!callate!

Narra subaru

Despues de eso y una ducha apropiada fuimos a la habitación de shu ahí estaba ruki recostado

Shu:ruki te toca cocínar

Ruki:mmm?si

Yo y los otros dos bajamos a la cocina y ya esta limpia después de el desastre del horno *en mi mente*puto reiji

Ruki:preparare langosta

Subaru:esperó que sepa bien

Shu:mas que mi...

Ruki:oye!aquí no digas eso!

Shu:sorrys,por cierto no me dijistes muy bien lo de los recuerdos de yuma

Ruki:ah pues bueno lo que te dije de que se acordó de un río y de su primer beso es todo

Shu:mmmm

Subaru:te gusta el titán?!

Shu:callate!

Subaru:oooh a shu le gusta el titán a shu le gusta el titán!*gritaba y cantaba en plan burlon"*

Shu:aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Gracias por leer si alguien lo lee que es muy seguro porque si no no estaría leyendo esto lol(?

Sayonara


End file.
